1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silver halide emulsion spectrally sensitized with a novel mercyanine dye and particularly, it is concerned with a silver halide photographic emulsion having a high green sensitivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has hitherto been known that some dimethinemerocyanine dyes can be used as a spectral sensitizer for a photographic emulsion, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,480,439, 2,497,876, 2,519,001 and 3,567,458. However, their sensitizing capacity is not enough.